A well-known type of bedding product comprises a motorized adjustable bed in which an articulated frame supports a mattress. These motorized adjustable beds have traditionally been used in hospitals but more and more are being installed and used in residential homes. Motorized adjustable beds conventionally have an upper body support movable between an inclined position in which it supports the person in a sitting position and a prone position in which the person can lay flat. In addition, a leg support is movable between positions and may be adjusted so that the foot section is elevated. These sections together make up what is known as the decking of the bed. An actuating mechanism, commonly two or more electric motors or actuators, raises and lowers the adjustable sections. The mattress of the bed typically rests upon the decking and moves as the decking moves. As the mattress moves with the decking, it is necessary to retain the mattress in place relative to the decking.
A variety of methods are used to prevent a mattress from shifting past the edge of the decking. Traditional mattress-retention methods include foot retainer bars, snaps, zippers, buckles, bars, Velcro®, clips, pockets, and non-slip fabrics or surfaces. Many of these methods help prevent a mattress from moving towards the foot end of an automated bed during base articulation, such as during articulation of a Power Foundation from Leggett & Platt®. However, these methods may be unsightly to a user, especially for use in a residential environment. When used in a residential environment, the retainer bars and other mechanisms traditionally used to retain the mattress in place tend to make the bed appear more like a “hospital bed” which can be undesirable. These mechanisms may also complicate the use of traditional bedding materials such as sheets or blankets on the bed.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable mattress for use on adjustable beds that can be maintained in position during articulation, without a need for external retaining mechanisms.